


We are a Family

by BloodRedRose13



Category: Yugioh GX
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hetero, M/M, Preganancy, Yaoi, spiritshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedRose13/pseuds/BloodRedRose13
Summary: Judai has had many problems through her school life but this has to be the worst, On top of this she's dragging Jesse down with her. Will they be able to get through all these problem together? Spiritshipping. Fem!judai x Jesse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own yugioh gx or the characters.  
> first story so dont kill me.  
> i originally wrote this in word so when i pasted it here i didn't expect it to come out thin and small.

                            She coughed into the toilet hoping that no more food came up again, she’s had a stomach virus all week and has shown no sign of getting better. Her friend Alexis rubbed her back with small circles trying to sooth the sick girl. Judai leaned back and away from the toilet catching her breath. Finally feeling a bit better she stood up wiping the remaining bile from her mouth and headed to the sink. The blonde watched concerned as her friend rinsed out her mouth.  
                          “Hey Judai when was your last period?”  
                          “Hmmm” Judai hummed as she thought “I think I’m a month and a half late, why?”  
                            Alexis’ eyes widen as she watch the brunette tilt her head slightly confused, she knew the Slifer student was oblivious, but she never thought it was this bad. Reaching into her school bag she pulled out a small white stick and handed it to Judai.  
                          “What is this?”  
                           Alexis sighed “It’s a pregnancy test, pee on this end then wait for the results”  
                           Judai nodded slowly and Alexis turned on her heel leaving the bathroom, it was warm outside, it’s been a beautiful week, everyone had been enjoying the outdoors. She waved and smiled as some of her Obelisk blue friends passed by then hummed to herself.  
It seemed like maybe five minutes passed till Judai stuck her head out, the blonde’s smile faded. The brunette had a nervous look in her hazel eyes, she held up the white stick and Alexis’ heart stopped.  
                           “What does a plus sign mean?”  
                           “Ju your pregnant” She could barely speak  
                           “I was afraid you would say that!”  
                           Judai ducked back into the bathroom, her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest any minute. Alexis followed back in and stared shocked as the brunette paced around. The last person she thought would get pregnant was Judai Yuki, she was innocent and oblivious. Trying to organize her thoughts only one question kept popping into her head, she was almost sure she knew the answer, but she needed to hear the confirmation. Who was the father?  
                           “Judai who did you sleep with?” Her voice was dead.  
                           Judai started to shake as tears threatened to spill, this was impossible she was sure they were safe. He always wore a condom, but that’s when she remembered that the last time, they were together he didn’t have one. Idiot, she mentally screamed, she was so needy that night that she threw caution to the wind like she always does.  
                          Yubel was obviously trying to comfort her little duelist but Judai feel to her knees and let out a chocked sob. Alexis bent down and pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her head and cradling her she tried calming the Slifer down.  
                         “Ju” Alexis tried again.  
                         “Jesse” she sobbed “I slept with Jesse.”  
                          She knew it, it was obvious those two were in love especially after the whole possession fiasco. Alexis rocked Judai back and forth till she finally started to calm down. When the brunette pulled back her faced was red and her eyes were puffy. She wiped the tears from Judai’s eyes, there was still the heavy weight of the new life growing in her friend, but they got through a part of the problem.  
                         “You should go tell Jesse”  
                          Judai panicked “No I can’t Lex”  
                         “You have to he has a right to know” Alexis gave her a stern look.  
                          She’s right Yubel’s voice echoed in her head, with a frustrated sigh she nodded. Getting her way Alexis helped her to her feet and grabbed their bags, throwing away the test they left the Slifer dorm bathroom.  
                         Walking through the campus Judai saw the Obelisk blue dorm coming into view. Her mind raced with possible reactions her lover would have, none of them positive. They could see the stairs of the dorm now, all their friends sitting around and laughing. Judai watched as Jesse bent over in laughter, her eyes softened loving the sight of his smile. She smiled herself feeling his infectious happiness from a mile away, then the new crept into her mind. Her throat tightened, and she felt the tears back in her eyes.  
                        She could run away, turn and run he’ll never know, and she can avoid him as much as possible. She almost booked it but a tight grasp on her wrist kept her in place, Alexis wouldn’t let her run away. Finally standing in front of their friends, Judai trembled and held in a whimper.  
                        “Sarge what’s up” Tyranno looked up worried.  
                        Jesse Jumped up and cupped his lovers face a worried frown gracing his lips, she broke in that instant. She sobbed as Jesse pulled her into a tight hug, he whispered comforting words into her ear about how everything was okay.  
                      “J-Jesse I’m so sorry” Judai stuttered.  
                     “It’s ok relax” Jesse soothed “I’m sure everything will be fine.”  
                      “I’m pregnant” She choked out.  
                       Jesse froze like the others behind him, He had no idea what to say and his mind was blank. He could hear Chazz releasing a string of profanities, Syrus was mumbling under his breath and he was pretty sure Tyranno and Jim were going to kill him. First, he had the problem at hand, placing his hands and the brunettes shaking shoulders he held her at length.  
                      “How did you find out?”  
                      She flinched “I took a test it was positive”  
                      Jesse’s voice got softer “I’m sorry Judai, that must have been why you were sick every morning.”  
                      Her hazel eyes widen locking onto his emerald green, he wasn’t mad? He didn’t hate her? She felt slightly better knowing that he was taking the news a bit better than she did. However, she wasn’t an idiot she knew he was panicking on the inside just like her. Her body relaxed, and he pulled her into another hug rubbing her back.  
                     “You slackers should have been safe if you were messing around” Chazz growled.  
                     “it was my fault” Judai whimpered.  
                     “No it was mine” Jesse glared at Chazz.  
                     Alexis Waved them over to the stairs to sit down, Jesse Pulled away from the brunette and lead her to the stairs. Judai sat between Jesse and Alexis feeling comfort from both sides. Tyranno sat below her and placed a hand on her knee giving it a reassuring squeeze, timid Syrus just gave her a smile which always seemed infectious to her.  
Chazz rolled his eyes as Judai finally let herself smile, she loved her friends so much they accepted everything about her and helped her through every bump in her life. Trying to relax the mood, Tyranno was telling a funny story, the brunette leaned against her teal head lover and laughed in amusement. The rest of the day went by so easily, her friends kept her distracted.  
                   As it started to get dark Judai was walking aback to her dorm alone, she looked up at the sky and smiled. She wasn’t afraid of her situation anymore or at least not right now; the stairs were so beautiful. Scanning she found her favorite constellations easy, Andromeda, Canis Major, Lupus and it took a second, but she finally found Lynx.  
                  “Beautiful night” Jesse snuck up neck to her “but your prettier.”  
                  “That’s was cheesy” Judai smiled.  
                   Jesse wrapped his arm around the small girl from behind and held her tight to his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder, he felt warm and comforting like a home. They stayed like that admiring the stars till a cold breeze chilled the brunette. Breaking apart The Bluenette laced his fingers with hers and walked her to the Slifer dorm.  
Getting to the small toolshed looking building Jesse walked her up the stairs, he stopped at her door smiling. He was nervous and although he didn’t want it to it showed. Yubel Quietly mocked the gem duelist in Judai’s ear making her roll her eyes.  
                  “Coming in?” Judai opened her door.  
                  “I still feel bad for what happened” Jesse confessed.  
                  “I’m now carrying your child Anderson” She smirked “so now you better take care of me.”  
                   A smile found his lips as he followed her inside, originally, he had been worried about Judai in this whole situation. Sometimes he forgets how strong this duelist is, even after everything she has done and been through. Time and time again she saves the world and never get’s anything in return, how did he manage to get such an amazing girl?  
                  “So wake you up with fried shrimp everyday”  
                   Judai threw her head back in a laugh, Jesse joined her with a chuckle of his own. The brunette plopped herself down on her bed and laid back, she had regained some of her past glow before Yubel broke her. He sat next to his lover and looked into her glowing hazel eyes, she smiled, and his heart skipped. Placing a hand on her stomach he kissed her, short and sweet just to reassure her.  
                   “You’ll make an amazing mother”  
                   “You’re gonna be a fantastic father”  
                    Pulling the brunette close Jesse covered them with her blanket and nuzzled her hair. Although everything was calm for now, he couldn’t help think about his parents, what will they say? He needed to tell them soon but Judai needed to be okay with that, then he thought about her parents. He never met them and she never talks about them, they remain a mystery but he can imagine they won’t be thrilled about him impregnating their precious daughter.  
                    They’ll probably kill you, you’ll never see your child Yubel taunted him, she’s been a constant pain. She still doesn’t like him much and she barely tolerates him, unfortunately his little brunette has made it clear that she is a package deal. He highly doubted the spirit would make anything about this baby easy, but for Judai he would suffer with it. An over protective feeling was already surging through his bones as he held his lover and their child.  
                    “I love you Judai” He whispered to the unconscious brunette.


	2. Welcome to the Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to tell the parents and Judai's on a border line panic attack. with the first time meeting each others family will the couple be able to survive giving them the news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slowly updating, i dont own yugioh gx or the characters.  
> and the text is still weird cause im using word.

Judai leaned against the dock shed looking past the horizon, the breeze would bow cold every now and again, but her stomach was so twisted she didn’t even notice. She was in the three-month period and her shirt was starting to feel a little tight around her. Her bump was obvious, there was no hiding her pregnancy anymore which probably led to her predicament now.

            Crower and Sheppard stood ahead of her looking for any signs of a ship while Jesse stayed by her side. The lovers haven’t even discussed how they planned on breaking the news to their parents yet when Crowler found out he demanded the parents be brought to the island. The brunette let out a nervous sigh, Jesse laced their fingers together, she knew he was scared to.

            “We didn’t mention why we called them here just said that they needed to be here for a few days” Sheppard didn’t look at them.

            That was a nice ease to their nerves at least they would get the chance to talk to them about it although Judai noticed Crower wasn’t happy about that. Crowler probably wanted to tell the parents before hand and watch them kill the duelist.

            “Thank you, sir,” She smiled.

            “would you like us to stick around just in case?” Sheppard was concerned.

            Although she was sure she saw Crowler perk up at the chance to watch she shook her head. Jesse and Judai wanted privacy for talking to their parents and the blonde teacher would not be helpful. With that decided Shepperd had to drag the professor away, Judai leaned into the bluenette and bit her lip as she saw the ship come into view.

            Her heart beat faster as it came closer, very soon she would find out if her world would end or not. When the ship docked, not even shocked, her parents were the first to get off. Closing her jacket up for once she smiled as they headed towards her with their bags.

            Her mother was the first to reach her, her messy caramel hair was tied back, and her brown eyes had slight bags under them. Mrs. Yuki scooped her daughter up in a hug, the brunette laughed returning the hug. Pulling away she looked over her daughter.

            “It’s been to long Sweetie”

            “Hi mom” Judai grinned

            With out warning the brunette was picked up from behind and hugged by a taller man with scruffy brown hair and bright hazel eyes. Judai laughed but only after she made sure he wasn’t putting to much pressure on her stomach. Jesse Shifted nervously, they seemed like such a bright family and he wasn’t used to that.

            “JuJu who is this handsome man waiting with you” Her dad had a strong voice that almost scared the boy.

            “Mom, Dad this is my boyfriend Jesse Anderson” She rejoined the bluenette.

            Jesse held out his hand offering a polite ‘nice to meet you’, the Yuki’s shared a look before they had pulled the Gem duelist into a big hug. The brunette gave a small giggle when he boyfriend had a terrified and confused look on his face. Even Yubel had to admit that Jesse was adorable in that moment, finally breaking free he rushed to Judai’s side.

            “I’m Maya Yuki and this is my husband Mikoto Yuki” The mother smiled.

            The atmosphere was so relaxed and light the lovers almost forgot the secret they were keeping. As they talked Jesse could see the hero duelist took after her father more and that the Yuki’s had this aura of making everything feel light.

            A cleared throat was all it took to tense the bluenette up again, The Anderson’s were standing behind the Yuki’s clearly not amused. Mrs. Anderson had light blue hair and cold blue eyes that froze Judai to her very core. The father however had blonde hair and stoic emerald eyes that made him come of as a stern man.

            “Well if we are making introductions, I’m Lily Anderson and this is my husband Lukas Anderson” The woman’s voice was surprisingly soft.

            Smiling Judai held out her hand “I’m Jesse’s girlfriend Judai Yuki.”

            The mother stared the brunette up and down for a second, she could feel the judgment radiating from the woman. It would have made a normal girl squirm but thanks to Yubel and Haou’s reminder she wasn’t a normal girl. She just grinned at the mother doing her best to loosen up like she usually does. If she was still allowed the brunette would have challenged her to a friendly duel but nurse Fantine had banned her while pregnant.

            “Jesse, I assume there was a problem since we were called out here?” The mother was right to the point.

            “Maybe we should take everyone inside, this isn’t exactly a public conversation” Jesse nodded his head toward the Slifer dorm.

            Judai agreed which confused and concerned both parents, leading them up to the shed like dorms the brunette had a small conversation catching her parents up on everything. The dorm came into view, Jesse could feel his parent’s disapproval to the run-down building. Mikoto however loved the building he shared with the Bluenette telling him it reminded him of his first apartment with Maya. The boy found that kind of sweet as he remembered that he had moved into Judai’s dorm so it kind of felt like an apartment.

            Letting the adults in Judai sat on the bed Jesse gladly joining her, Since the Andersons took the only two desk chairs the Yuki’s sat on the ground, it didn’t look like they minded.

            “Ok now we have something really important to tell you” Jesse sighed.

            Judai took his hand afraid to meet her parents’ eyes “We are pregnant.”

            Maya and Mikoto froze up, Lukas was hard to read but Lily was obviously furious. Jesse was the first to notice and he instinctively pulled the brunette and his child close to protect them. Judai was confused until she saw the fire burning in Mrs. Anderson’s eyes, terrifying.

            “There’s no way it’s Jesse’s” She growled “I raised my son smarter than that.”

            “Do you think my sweet girl would lie?” Maya glared.

            “Obviously, it’s probably some other boy’s” Lily sneered.

            “Mom it’s my child I’m sure of it” Jesse tried to stay calm.

            “Oh are you sure she hasn’t been sleeping around behind your back?”

            Judai’s eyes widen and Maya gasped, Mother Bear mode had activated, and the Woman was on her feet.

            “Are you calling my daughter a whore!”

            “Hun, I think they are telling the truth” Lukas had finally chimed in “Jesse’s not stupid and he wouldn’t lie.”

            Jesse seemed to relax at his father’s words however Maya was still ready to defend her only daughter. Lily groaned in frustration and rubbed her temples, this was a wrench in their plans for their son which irritated her. Mikoto finally snapping out of it, helped his wife relax and sit down.

            “So what do you want?” Lily sighed “what are you gonna do with it? Adoption?”

            “We’re gonna keep it” Jesse looked to Judai as she nodded in agreement.

            “Don’t you both think you are too young for a kid?” Mikoto practically whimpered.

            That had occurred to the brunette, it’s not like she was the most mature person in the world, sure she has grown up a bit but not nearly enough for a child. However Jesse did seem like he would make a great father, he was kind and great with kids. _You can handle it_ rang in her head, this was the first time Haou tried to comfort her after the Yubel incident then again Haou seemed the most excited for this baby. Grabbing that old confidence that she used to have in every duel she won and enemy she faced, she addressed the adults.

            “We aren’t kids anymore, this is gonna be hard for us especially with school” Judai took a deep breath “but we are parent’s now.”

            Haou’s edge dripped from every word that came from her, she could also feel the dark queen’s power flowing through her, she felt stronger and safer. The Yuki’s shared a look but small smiles graced their lips, they seemed so proud. The Anderson’s however looked as cold and stoned face as ever, Lily stood up and sighed. With a quick dismissal of we will talk about this later the couple left the small dorm. The brunette gave a quick glance to her lover and saw the pain emitted from his emerald eyes, she squeezed his hand hoping it would provide some comfort.

            Maya looked at the two, she couldn’t help herself, getting closer to Jesse she tilted his head up so he could lock onto her brown eyes. They seemed warm and comforting to him, is that what a mother’s eyes is supposed to look like?

            “Jesse your part of our family now, we are going to help you both no matter what” She smiled.

            “It’s the Yuki motto to help out family” Mikoto smirked “Just make sure your good to my daughter or else.”

            Those last words ran cold through the gem duelist, it had him shaking a bit as he nodded in response. With that the Yuki’s had left the dorm, they wanted to go discuss some things with Sheppard and arrange some things for Judai. Finally alone the brunette fell back softly landing on the bed, her nerves had worn her out. Kuriboh mewed and nuzzled into her face, she giggled and hugged the fluffy spirit.

            “Your parents are amazing”

            “Not really they’re just doing what any parent would do for their child.”

            Judai froze up remembering Lily Anderson’s face and her attitude towards the situation. Looking at Jesse she saw a lonely and pained expression, sitting up she decided to press.

            “What’s wrong?”

            “I was never really close with my family” Jesse sighed “In fact I barely ever saw them.”

            The brunette knew that loneliness well, her parents always had to work to support her so she never really saw them but that always did their best to make time for her.  

            “I only really saw them once in a blue moon and it was to discuss plans for my future”

            “Your future?” she tilted her head.

            “my career, schooling and other stuff. I never got a say either”

            Jesse felt ruby nuzzling his hand and smiled a bit, even after all that loneliness his duel spirits were always with him. Looking around he could see al the gem beast wanting to be close and comfort him.  Arms wrapped around him and a face nuzzled into his neck, looking down he saw Judai with tears in her eyes. Hugging her close he felt her tremble a bit, his life wasn’t that bad, and he knew she didn’t cry that easily.

            “Hormones must be awful”

            “I’m so sensitive it’s annoying” she whimpered “We’re your family now so you’ll never be alone or unhappy.”

            Jesse hugged her tighter upon hearing those words, sure his crystal beast’s have always been there for him but there was still apart of him that was lonely. There was still a void left in his heart and hopefully he found a place he belonged, with the Yuki’s. The brunette let out a small yawn, chuckling the Bluenette lifted her up and tucked her into bed carefully sliding in next to her. Keeping her close to his chest they both fell into unconscious sleep.


	3. Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pregancy was going well till a pretty blonde arrived on the island looking for Judai. what could she want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own yugioh or the characters

Judai leaned against the trunk of an old oak tree by the outer line of the woods. The cool breeze felt good on her face as the cramps and pains subsided, her sweet little bean had started kicking as it seemed restless. She let out a yawn deciding to head to the kitchen, she was used to being hungry all the time but since she got pregnant, she’s been ten times worse. she almost hates eating in front of people because she doesn’t want to hear someone make a comment.

Walking down the gravel path towards the Slifer kitchen she heard her name being shouted. Glancing around hazel eyes finally landed on a small boy with light blue hair. Syrus raced towards the brunette excitedly, once reaching her he was going to go in for a hug but her four-month bump stopped him in his tracks.  Rolling her eyes she pulled him into a small gentle hug, once pulling away she ruffled his hair playfully.

“Bis sis I haven’t seen you around much” Syrus pouted.

“I’m avoiding Jesse’s parents to the max, so I’ve been in hiding” She nervously laughed.

After telling both their families the big news last month the Yuki’s decided to stay on the island to help their daughter through the pregnancy. Unfortunately the Anderson’s stayed as well but only to try to convince Judai to get rid of the baby. It’s been stressful having Lily Anderson practically hounding her with what she called ‘solutions.

            “You want to join us for lunch?”

            “yes please I’m starving” she groaned.

            “you’re always hungry” He laughed.

            The friends walked to the dining area together, joking and talking about duel strategies, the brunette missed this. Once she got pregnant, she isolated herself from her friend. she knew they supported her, but she couldn’t help feeling awkward. Reaching the dining room her eyes got a glance of a group of familiar faces. Jim and Tyranno were trying to steal food off each other’s plates, Alexis and Blair seemed in deep conversation and Atticus seemed to be annoying Chazz with a new song he wrote.

            Bastion was reading at the table when he looked up, he smiled at them and waved the two to join the madness. Judai slide into a seat next to Tyranno while Syrus went to grab their trays.

            “Well look who decided to join us” Tyranno grinned.

            “Heh yeah sorry for pulling a disappearing act”

            “Hey, no need, your goin through a rough time” Jim tipped his hat to her.

            The brunette appreciated how understanding they could be, they definitely put up with a lot of her bullshit. Even after finally telling them she fused herself with Yubel they stayed by her side.

            “Four months now right?” Alexis asked.

            “Yeah it started kicking, hurt from time to time and I’m finding it harder to sleep”

            “Have you had a sonogram yet?”

            “Yeah but when they asked if I wanted to know the gender I chickened out” She sighed.

            Jesse joined her for that appointment, he reassured her and tried to keep her comforted, but she still panicked. They did find out the baby was healthy though she promised herself next time she would check the gender.

            “How’s the lack of dueling going” Chazz grinned.

            Alexis threw a carrot at his face, they knew dueling was her favorite thing and it did kill her not to be able to join any tournaments. There was even a ranked tournament next month, Jesse was gonna stay out of it, but she pushed him into it telling him she would be fine, plus it had a cash prize which would help out. She could still table top but not many resorted to that, holograms are just more fun and way cooler.

            “It’s irritating, I miss dueling but I still get to watch matches so that’s fine” Her smile was pretty forced.

            “How are the in-laws?” Jim switched the subject.

            “A nightmare” Judai whined close to tears.

            Tyranno rubbed her back gently as she went on a long rant about the Anderson’s. it felt good getting it all out, she did not understand how such cold people could have such an amazing son. Honestly Jesse was the sweetest boy she ever met, he was so considerate and his parents were just assholes. After releasing everything she had held in her head rested on the table and her body relaxed.

            “Jesse is so sweet wonder how he got that way” Alexis sighed.

            “I’m gonna give all the credit to his crystal beasts”

            Syrus placed a tray in front of the teen and gave her a small smile, she quickly sat up, frustration replaced with hunger. She popped a small cut of well-done steak into her mouth and groaned happily, she would rather have shrimp but it wasn’t good for the baby. Alexis laughed as she happily tucked into her food, Chazz looked disgusted but he always looked like that when she ate.

            “That should hold me for a little bit” she purred.

            “Wanna join us in Chazz’ room?” Tyranno asked “We can play some games.”

            “Yes please!”

            Hoping up they cleared off their table and brought their trays to the sink, stepping outside she felt the air get chiller. Shivering she hugged herself, Atticus draped his trench coat around her and rubbed her arms trying to keep her warm.

            “Can’t let the mommy get cold”

            She laughed and thanked him, it didn’t take long for them to reach Chazz’s dorm. He was still in Slifer which worked better for her, less of a walk back to her own room later. Entering the giant living space she felt warm immediately, leave it to Chazz to have heating and a/c in his room. Giving back the coat she eased herself onto the soft comfy couch, she was so comfortable she could almost fall asleep. Growl next to her woke her brain right up, looking over she saw Karen lay next to her and place her large head on the brunette’s lap.

            “Aw did you miss me girl?” She pet the scaly head.

            “Missed you feeding her” Jim plopped down next to her on the couch.

            Karen let out a low growl making Jim apologize to the reptile, Tyranno teased the Australian. Alexis pulled out a deck of cards and they all sat on the couch surrounding a small coffee table.

            “Who wants to play Uno?” She chirped

            Not as great as dueling but the brunette would take what she could get, after winning several games she decided to call it a night. Karen moved allowing her up to say good bye to her friends, giving everyone hug goodbye she headed towards the door.

            “Hey, can you take those idiots to” Chazz pointed to Jim and Tyranno.

            Tyranno was fast asleep with Jim resting on his lap, the girls took some pictures to tease the two with later. Judai shook the dino lover first, once he was up Jim popped up easier. They left the dorm, it was only 5pm so it was still light out making walking easier.

            “I guess we will head back to our dorm, cya later?” Jim fixed his hat.

            “Sure thing, I’m gonna go try to nap a bit”

            “Hey Judai, who’s that sitting on your stairway?” Tyranno tilted his head.

            The brunette turned Toward her dorm and saw a blonde girl sitting on the stairs. She was very pretty and looked high class since she was dressed way better than any one at the academy. Puzzled she got closer upon reaching the other girl she saw the blonde’s bright blue eyes, they looked like shining sapphires.

            “Are you Judai Yuki?” Her voice had a thick accent that Judai couldn’t place.

            “Yes I am, who are you?”

            Ignoring the brunette, she crouched down automatically drawn to her stomach. Judai looked back at Jim and Tyranno slightly worried, they started moving closer to her just in case. The blonde ran her hand over Judai’s bump with an awed expression.

            “how exciting” she cooed “And the father is Jesse Anderson right?”

            “Yeah” she couldn’t help her confusion.

            “I might have to dye my hair depending on how the baby looks” The blonde mumbled.

            “Excuse me?”

            “Oh I’m so sorry, my names Maria Bondevik” The blonde stood up “I’m Jesses fiancé.”

            Judai looked back at the two duelists behind her confused, since when did Jesse get a Fiancé? Feeling the girl’s hand back on her stomach she backed away, she could hear Yubel’s growl in anger. Tyranno finally came between the girls leading Judai around the blonde and to her room. Jim stayed back to try and distract the blonde from following the brunette.

            When she was finally in the safety of her own room, the dino lover locked the door stopping Maria from coming in. Judai trembled as tears filled her eyes, normally she blamed her hormones for making her cry so easily but this situation was confusing and stressful. She let out a whimper and without warning fell to her knees crying, Tyranno rushed over to her, holding her gently and trying to calm the duelist down.

            “what the hell is going on?” She sobbed.

            “I’m sure there’s an explanation” Tyranno rubbed her back “We just gotta wait for Jess to get back.”

            Judai nodded slightly hoping the bluenette would be back soon, she needed and explanation for that blonde nutjob.


	4. Fiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judai confronts Jesse about the woman, what his excuse? is this how their relationship ends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known i write most of these chapters at work mwahahaha my boss will never catch me.....the cameras might though lol

She sat in her bed a million thoughts racing through her mind, Tyranno and Jim had left long ago since they had classes early tomorrow. She had opted into taking private classes and they were very lenient with her schedule since she was pregnant. Her eyes glanced towards her dorm door, it was locked, Maria did try to get in her room but her friends wouldn’t allow it. Yubel also took peeks outside to see if the Blonde was still around, it seems she gave up about three hours ago though.

            Jesse whistled happily as he unlocked the dorm door, walking in he noticed the cold icy stare of a certain brunette. Judai stood in the middle of the room her eyes narrowed and arms crossed across her chest, Yubel growled by her side. A chill ran down his spine as he closed the door behind him, deciding to face his pissed off lover.

            “What did I do?” He practically squeaked,

            “Are you keeping any secrets from me?” Her voice was ice cold.

            Emerald eyes widen in shock, he always Told her everything ever since they promised to not keep secrets from each other. However looking into the hazel eyes he saw an emotion flash through, betrayal, now he was even more confused. Could her hormones be the cause of the lash out? He doubted it.

            “I swear I’m not hiding anything” He froze up making sure not to anger her.

            Yubel screeched and called him a liar, Tears welled up in the corner of the brunette’s eyes. How could he lie to her face like this did their relationship mean nothing to him? _Relax, think rationally, what does he gain from lying?_ Rang through her head. Haou was doing her best to ease the duelists nerves, something wasn’t right with the situation and the spirit knew it.

            “Then can you tell me who Maria Bondevik is?”

            “Maria who?”

            The Bluenette tried to think the name did sound familiar but for some reason he couldn’t remember where he had heard it from. Judai watched as his face twisted into thought and confusion, she couldn’t tell if he was serious or not. Did he really not know this girl who claimed to be his fiancé was? If that was the case the brunette would have felt like an idiot blowing up like she did.

            “Blonde Chick, kind of forward…..tad annoying” She hissed.

            He was lost in thought trying to think back, eyes widen it hit him, looking up at his lover his mood changed. Her eyes scanned him, there was a tinge of annoyance and a whole lot anger in those emerald orbs. Her nerves loosened and she second guessed her choices of bringing it up, was it to late to text her friends for help?

            “Why are you asking about her?” Not it was the brunettes turn to tremble.

            “S-She’s on the island, Jess who is she?”

            He released a sigh and moved towards her, the brunette moved back and watched him cautiously. Through out their years of knowing each other she has never seen the bluenette get mad, frustrated? Yes, anger was an emotion she didn’t think he had. To be honest it was a bit frightening to her and it didn’t help that Yubel was filling her head with horrible ideas. However if she was being fully honest, seeing him get angry was a bit of a turn on.

            “Maria was a woman my mother wanted me to marry” He groaned.

            Passing the brunette he sat on the bed, his nerves were shot, not only have his parents been disrespectful to the woman he loves but they brought that delusional nutjob here. He was pretty sure at this point his mother would do anything to make sure they ruined the duelists relationship.

            “So she’s not your fiancé?” Her voice was soft and unsure.

            “No way, I love you JuJu” His voice softened.

            Judai’s face heated up at the nickname, her parents kept using it and it seemed her lover grew fond of it to. Whatever anger was left in her dissipated but that didn’t mean she still wasn’t completely worry free in the situation. In fact the stress finally caught up with her and the tears that were trapped inside spilled out. The Bluenette jumped in surprise at his wailing lover rushing to her side he held her shaking body as close as he could. She buried her face in his chest mumbling something he couldn’t make heads or tails of.

            “Sweetie I can’t understand a word your saying” He chuckled rubbing her back.

Judai pulled away the tears in her eyes broke the gem duelists heart, the Brunette wasn’t one to cry easily and she hasn’t cried this bad since the Yubel incident.

            “What if takes the baby Jesse!?”

            He froze up trying to process the words that fell out of her mouth, take the baby? What had happened while he was in class, did the situation really get this bad? Emerald eyes darted the spirit behind her, she nodded her head confirming the situation. Looking back at the sobbing brunette his blood boiled, how could some one put that idea in another’s head?

            He held the girl close rubbing her back and whispering some reassuring words in her ear. It took a while but Judai started to calm down, her body relaxed against Jesse’s hold. She felt drained, her eyes and body feeling heavy, as if reading her mind he scooped her up bridal style. Her head rested against his chest not even trying to fight back as he placed her in bed. Tucking her in she curled up on her side, her stomach made it difficult but she soon found a comfortable position.

            Rubbing her back in soothing circles he watched as the mother of his child fell into a deep sleep. He pressed a gentle kiss to her temple careful not to wake her up again and headed towards the door. Before leaving he turned towards Yubel, they never really saw eye to eye but if it involved Judai’s well-being he knew he could count on the spirit.

            “Keep an eye on her real quick I’ll be right back”

            “Isn’t it to late to deal with this? You could try in the morning”

            “Hell no, they need to realize what they did” Jesse’s voice was cold.

            “Go get ‘em tiger” Yubel grinned.

            Jesse just nodded and left the dorm careful to make sure to lock the door behind him. The cold air nipped at his skin and the only light he had at the moment was the full moon which would enough to lead him. Walking through the field a towards the academy he let his head wander back to the crying brunette, how could they hurt her? His parents barely knew her and yet they were so sure she wasn’t good enough for him. His anger kept him walking, passing the academy he saw the obelisk dorms in sight.

            Since the Andersons decided to stay on the island to ‘talk some sense out of their son’ he let them use the dorm he never did. Coming up the door he banged on it as hard as he could repeatedly not really caring who he woke up in the dorm. Before he could break the door it opened revealing his mother who looked like she was woken up from a sweet dream.

            “Jesse do you have any idea what time it is?” She hissed.

            The bluenette ignored her question and pushed his way into the room, shocked she closed the door behind him. She was just about to lecture him about the time and his rudeness when his cold emerald eyes froze her up.           

            “Care to explain why Maria is here?” He hissed.

            “Isn’t it obvious? I found a solution for your mistake” She shrugged the fear off.

            “Mistake!? You made Judai cry she thinks Maria is going to take the baby!”

            “Good because she is” Lily smiled at her son.

            This shook the Bluenette to his very core, did she even hear herself? How could any one be ok with not only destroying a family but trying to destroy the love they held. He was always really confused on the emotions he should hold towards his mother as a child but now he was certain that she was no mother of his.

            “You can’t decide that! This child is Judai’s and mine” He growled.

            “Sweetie she is unfit to be a mother, have you seen her grades?” she scoffed “That girl doesn’t even have a future.”

            “I don’t care about her grades she an amazing duelist and that’s what she wants to do in life” He shouted.

            His mother didn’t even flinch, she didn’t look impressed or scared she just simply gave him a stoic look. All she saw was a child throwing a tantrum because he can’t keep the toy he found, it made her roll her eyes. It frustrated her that he didn’t care he was ruining his future and for what a girl who easily gave in to him? Honestly she raised him better than this, well she smirked to herself he’ll soon be thanking her after all mother knows best.

            “Dueling is a cute hobby, other than that she has no skills, Maria is the heiress to her family’s fortune” she reasoned “She’s smart and will make a great mother.”

            “If she’s anything like you I doubt that” He glared.

            That one stung slightly and Jesse could tell by the slight flinch her body gave, it made him proud knowing he got one hit at her. Taking a deep breath lily forced a smile and gently cupped her son’s cheek in the palm of her hand. He confused and almost flinched away but decided he wouldn’t easily move from his spot.

            “Judai just isn’t good enough for you” Venom filled her words “And that hussy will not ruin your life.”

            She pulled away turning on her heel deciding the conversation was over with, she had won. Jesse Bit his lip, Judai was no hussy and she didn’t deserve all that hate this woman was pouring on her. The brunette had been through so much already, with every problem she faced she grew stronger and Jesse loved that about her.

            “Your wrong mom” he chuckled “I’m not good enough for her.”

            Lily froze in her spot, that was something she never wanted to hear. Turning to face him she let her son continue with his little tangent.

            “She is so strong and kind, no matter what happens she’s always there to help” Jesse’s eyes softened.

            “She’s so loyal and optimistic, she shines so bright and compared to her I’m nothing”

            There was so much love in his voice and eyes, lily didn’t think that kind emotion was possible in real life. She should have been touched or moved even just a bit but all she did was scoff and laugh in his face.

            “True love is a fable idiot’s use to justify their terrible choices” She spit in his face, anger in her eyes “Conversation over, leave.”

            With that said she went into the bathroom leaving her son standing there dumbfounded. Shaking his head he childishly flipped her off and stormed out of the room. Slamming the door closed behind him he ran straight into his father; the teen had no desire to see him right now. Before the bluenette could storm off the taller grabbed his shoulder.

            “Walk with me” He motioned towards outside.

            Jesse looked up at him trying to figure out what was going through his father’s head. When that didn’t work he followed the man outside, greeted by the cold air Mr. Anderson took a deep breath. Emerald eyes watched the man carefully as they stood awkwardly in silence.

            “I should apologize” his father broke the silence “I haven’t been there for you.”

            Jesses eyes widen as he’s suddenly flustered “You really don’t have to- “

            “Jess I’m going to be honest with you, my marriage was an arranged one”

            Shock was the only word that could be used to describe what Jesse was feeling right now. His dad finally decided to talk to him for the first time in his life and that the first thing he says!

            “I was in love with a girl in high school but your grandmother never approved of her” stoic emerald stared into younger ones.

            “So why did you obey grandma?”

            “She threatened the girl I loved, I was a coward and gave in to her demands” He sighed.

            The teen was confused was his father trying to convince him to obey his mother’s wishes because he just couldn’t accept that. He wasn’t like his father, no matter what he would protect Judai.

            “Judai seems like a nice girl” Jesse jumped a bit “Don’t make the same coward mistake I did.”

            “Why are you telling me this?”

            “You’re my son I know it doesn’t seem like it but I want you to be happy” He smiled.

            Jesse choked up a bit, his father never meddled in the affairs or plans his mother came up with. He was a man of few words and kept out of trouble and confrontation. The fact that he opened up the Bluenette meant everything to the boy, he bit his lip holding in tears.

            “Why now?” His voice broke.

            “You need me, if Judai makes you happy ill help you”

            A Strong hand was placed on the gem duelists head Breaking him, silent tears streamed down his cheeks. Lukas never was always awkward at comforting people but in that moment he tried his best. The blonde pulled the shaking boy to his chest giving him a hug the best he could. It was a bit awkward but Jesse was grateful for the attempt.

            When he calmed down his father released him allowing him to wipe his face and collect himself. Lukas felt a little pride watching his son while on the island, he was growing up to be a great man. With that in mind the blonde pulled out a small black box from his pocket, holding it out to the confused bluenette.

            “if she makes you happy make it right” Lukas placed it in the boy’s hand.

            Jesse smiled and nodded “Thanks dad.”

            “Don’t mention it” he ruffled the boy’s hair.

            With that said and done his father walked back inside, the bluenette watching every move. He looked down and opened the box to reveal two rings, a paled red wedding band that had Norwegian runes engraved into it and a silver wedding ring with a rose on top, in the middle of the rose was a sapphire center. A note laid in the box as well, after admiring the rings the bluenette read the note.

           

            Jesse,

            I originally got these rings for me and the girl I loved, since I was never able to use them I want to gift them to you and Judai. I hope you two have happy life and I will be there if you need me.

                                                                                                            -Lukas

 

            Jesse smiled, closing the box he headed back towards the Slifer dorm, he was elated knowing he had his fathers support. Maria and Lily couldn’t stop him from being with the woman he loved, and they couldn’t break the family he was making.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i've been afk i got a concussion at work and a few other problems but im back and still writing!

The Sunlight filled the small room making Judai's eyes twitch and flutter open just a bit. Turning onto the other side she buried her face into Jesse's chest trying to hide from the cursed light. The bluenette felt the movement and startled awake slightly, he looked down to see the brunette burying herself. He let out a soft chuckle and hugged her close she let out a small whine and looked up at him.

"Wanna go back to sleep or are you hungry?" His voice was groggy and raspy.

"Sleeeeep" she groaned.

With another chuckle he pulled her close, as she nuzzled into his neck he pulled the blanket around them. He buried his face into her soft caramel hair and inhaled. Judai constantly smelled of pine trees and chocolate, it seemed to be her natural scent because when Jesse tried to use her shampoo it had left him smelling like coconuts. Rubbing her back in soft soothing circles the couple had almost drifted to sleep. A loud growl was heard waking both of them up, Jesse grinned while he could feel Judai glaring.

"I guess we should go eat?"

"Your child is a pain in the ass" She pouted.

He laughed and released the small brunette, sliding out of bed he grabbed a change of clothes from the closet and headed into the bathroom. Judai watched him leave then finally slid out of bed herself, she peaked into her closet to see that her mother had hung maternity clothes for her. She smiled to her self slightly as she pulled out a long red blouse and white sweat pant capris. After getting dressed she sat on the bed stretching her arms, Jesse left the bathroom and smiled at her.

"Nice bed head darling"

Judai Blushed and grabbed her hair brush from the night stand, after fixing her brown locks they headed outside. Stepping out into the warm air Judai covered her eyes from the bright light. Once she adjusted the brunette took her lovers hand and followed him to the dining hall. It was still pretty early in the morning so the hall was pretty crowded. Hazel orbs scanned the tables until they landed on a familiar group. Smiling she tugged Jesse to their group of friends, once at the table the bluenette pulled out a chair for his lover.

"I'll go grab ya a plate" He kissed her forehead.

She blushed and gave him a short and embarrassed nod, once he left Chazz fake gagged. Alexis noticed and elbowed him right in the side when he let out a pained groaned she just smiled.

"Good morning sleepy head" The blonde beamed.

"Morning" she chuckled "You guys have a free day today right?"

"It's Saturday I'd be pissed if we did have classes" Blair smirked.

"What's baby mamas plans for today?" Alexis tilted her head slightly.

Since getting pregnant she didn't do much, she went for walks, she table top dueled some people but not often. Her parents wouldn't let her go fishing and her sleep schedule has been knocked off balance so she's tired more often. However she did have an appointment with the doctor today, another ultrasound to check on the baby.

"I have an ultrasound today" Judai hummed.

"Gonna finally learn the baby's gender?"

Judai nodded in response, she waited long enough they should know the gender sooner rather than later.

"I'm gonna be the best aunt" Blair chirped.

The girls laughed as Syrus added in that he would be the kid's favorite uncle, Blair disagreed and it dissolved into a small argument. Chazz added the comment of who would want to be a around a mini slacker which earned him another smack from Alexis. While the brunette watched her friends carry on she noticed from the corner of her eye Tyranno looking at her. He seemed flustered and he kept opening his mouth like he wanted to ask her something.

It was slightly out of character for the big Dino lover, her never had problems before asking her things.

"Hasselberry are you ok?" She was concerned.

"Actually I was…..never mind" He looked down.

Upon hearing the duelist name mentioned Jim broke away from his conversation with Bastion to check on him. Noticing the slight Blush and the awkward fidgeting he could tell what the problem was. Ever since Judai's belly had gotten bigger Tyranno wanted to feel the baby kick, it was a cute desire. Jim smiled knowing that the boy didn't want to annoy his friend, he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He was wondering if he could feel your stomach" Jim asked.

"Is that all? Of course you can" She giggled.

Pushing her chair back a bit she turned towards her friend, Tyranno smiled and placed a rough yet gentle hand on her stomach. She watched as his eyes lit up, glancing at Jim she saw him watching the muscle head intently. Suddenly she flinched and Tyranno got closer, the little bundle had decided now was the best time to start kicking.

"Is the little one getting restless?" Jesse smiled.

She turned her to see behind her, the Bluenette had placed a plate full of pancakes, eggs and bacon in front of her. Her mouth started to water as the scent of the breakfast filled her nostrils, Jesse laughed as he sat in the chair next to her with his own plate.

"I felt it kick" Tyranno looked back at Jim smiling.

Jim nodded and turned back to Bastion hopefully picking their conversation back up. Pulling away from her friend's hand she turned to her food and happily shoved half a pancake in her mouth. Alexis glared at the girl for her poor manners while Princeton just looked disgusted, to be fair she ate like this before she got pregnant to. Half way into the meal she started to slow down and really chew her food mainly because her focus was shifted onto conversations with her friends.

"Judai I don't think that meal is very healthy for the baby" The brunette twitched in annoyance.

Turning her head she saw Maria had snuck her way up to the table, the Blonde looked just as radiant as yesterday. She was about to look at Jim for help but Jesse stood up next to her, he looked annoyed as hell.

"Maria I have heard you had slithered your way onto the island" He hissed.

"Your mother told me that I needed to come" Her voice stayed upbeat "We are just trying to clean up your mess."

The brunette choked a little she realized Mrs. Anderson wasn't a fan of her but it hurt to know she would go this far. However that comment hit a nerve in Jesse, stepping around, the bluenette moved right in front of the blonde with fire burning in his eyes. Maria took a step back, fear and shock obvious in her eyes, Judai smirked feeling safe behind her lover.

"Judai is not a mess and this is not a mistake" He growled "You need to leave."

Alexis and Blair backed up the Gem Duelist which only made the blonde girl panic even more. She was outnumbered by a group that cared the most about the couple, she left the cafeteria in temporary defeat. The brunette hummed happily and she shoved a forkful of food into her mouth. Sweet soft purple cat rubbed her other hand as it purred, ruby looked up at the duelist with reassurance in her eyes.

Judai pet the small spirit loving how she mewed and purred at the sign of affection, Jesse finally sat down next to her and smiled. Taking a strip of bacon from his plate he placed it on hers, Hazel orbs shined, this was love as she chewed on it happily. The rest of breakfast went by pretty easily, they chatted away about classes and duels which made the brunette happy.

She sat in the nurse's office looking at the monitor, she was laying back on the bed with her shirt pulled up. Eyes drifted from the monitor to her bare stomach which looked alien to her. The doctor that was flown in from domino city place a cold liquid on her stomach, this wasn't her first time but it still made her flinch. Jesse intertwined his fingers with hers as he stared at the machine. The monitor which was once black now came to life, it looked like a weird glitched out x-ray to Judai. She felt the scanner move across her skin and that's when she caught a glimpse of the little blob. The bluenette squeezed her hand as it was obvious they were both already in love with their little creation.

"Would you like to know the gender?" The doctor smiled.

A quick look the Jesse was all the assurance she needed "Yes please."

"Congrats on your baby girl" She chirped.

A girl, the words played over and over in her mind as she walked back to her dorm. Jesse was beside her he was buzzed completely gushing over the news, it made the brunette smile even more if it was possible. As they reached the dorm she saw her parents sitting on the stairs talking. When they approached Maya looked up at Judai and smiled while Mikoto kept a wary eye on Jesse.

"How was the appointment?"

"We are having a girl" Judai smiled as Jesse wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes I was right" Maya jumped up "You owe me $20 Mikoto!"

Her father groaned pulling a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket, handing it to his bragging wife. Judai rolled her eyes used to her parents' silly bets, when she was one they bet her first words would either be momma or dadda. Turned out they were both wrong, her first word was duel and her second was spirit.

"Have you thought of a name?"

"Not yet mom, I'm sure we will think of something" She waved them off.

He mood plummeted and she didn't know why, moving past her parents she went to her room. The Yuki's looked at Jesse but he seemed just as confused, the brunette entered her room and choose to sit in a corner. Her head was spinning and tears were blurring her vision. She was scared and confused, Hearing the door creak open the click closed she looked up to meet emerald orbs. Gentle hands wiped away her tears and a soft kiss was pressed to her forehead.

Her eyes slid closed enjoying the affection, Haou echoed in her mind it's just the stress getting to you. The brunette gave a slight nod in agreement, she has been through a lot and was exhausted. Have him get you some heating pads, her eyes slid open, Haou seemed to be extremely helpful right now.

"Jess could you go get me a heating pad" A weak smile "My back hurts."

"Sure thing love I'll be right back" He kissed her cheek and left.

Deciding the corner wasn't doing much for her aching body she moved to the bed. Curled up on her side she let her self-cry silently, she needed and outlet for her emotions and this seemed like the best bet. Hearing a small mew, ruby had found her way to Judai's side. Licking her nose gently the purple cat curled up against the girls face and purred, she let out a soft chuckle.

Suddenly a big paw made the bed dip in several areas as a bigger cat moved around. Moving in front of the brunette the pink lioness laid down in a protective curl, her head resting on Judai's side so she could watch the door. The brunette could feel Topaz Tiger against her back now careful to not hurt the duelist. Lastly from the corner of her eye she saw sapphire Pegasus in the corner always keeping guard of the door.

"Rest easy Judai, you are part of our family to" Amethyst Lion purred.

"Thank you" Her voice broke "This is actually quite comforting."

"Sometimes the best therapy is cuddle therapy" Topaz chuckled.

Kuriboh obviously agreed as he appeared next to ruby, the brunette hugged the fluffball spirit close and felt her body relax. The aching was still there but she just couldn't be bothered to care anymore. Eyelids slid shut and Judai found her self fast asleep in a warm pile.

Jesse walked in, he had borrowed a heating pad from Alexis since she was more than happy to help the couple. He smiled as he looked at the bed and saw His duel spirits curled around the love of his life, it was like a child being surrounded by large stuffed animals. Looking over at sapphire Pegasus, his trusty stead, he chuckled.

"I'm definitely marrying her now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after suffering from a concussion and dental work! it sucked putting everything on hold but i worked on this as soon as i could, so sorry i was gone for so long.

Judai rubbed her temples wondering how these two women were able to get her out of her dorm room. Maria smiled as she chatted with Mrs. Anderson, the brunette dully watching them as Yubel sat at her side.

"Why are we still here?"

'I want to try and get along with Jesse's mom' she thought.

"That or you're a masochist"

Judai made a small snort noise as she held in a laugh, this got the ladies attention. Those cold blue eyes found their way to bright chocolate ones, Judai smiled nervously.

"So Judai what are your plans for the future?"

"Future?" She froze up.

"It's not like you can drop out anymore"

The brunette mentally cursed the spirit as she tried to think where her life was going. Maria giggled to herself as she watched the teen struggle, lily looked smug as if she knew this would happen. The duelist let her head hang in shame, her grades were terrible and she's only ever been good at dueling.

"It will be hard to raise Nicolette without a backup plan" Maria smiled.

"Nico-who?"

"Maria picked the name Nicolette but I think Liliana sounds more up class" Lily smiled.

"I haven't decided on a name yet and that's between me and Jesse" Her voice was a soft growl trying to hold in the anger.

"I'm sure Jesse would love the name Nicolette" Maria's sigh was borderline dreamy.

Judai glanced between the two women as they were now on the subject of Jesse and Maria's life together. It's like Judai wasn't even there, her eyes stung a bit as she held in the tears, Hormone's be damned she would not let these monsters see her cry. She clenched her hands into fists and took a few breaths collecting her thoughts.

"I'm sorry but I'm the baby's mother I'm not giving her up"

Lily had an ice-cold glare in her eyes as they turned their attention to the brunette. Judai almost shrunk in her spot but Haou's confidence fueled her to straighten up and meet the woman's glare.

"If you don't willingly give it up I will get her another way" Lily hissed.

"Like hell! I'm really trying to befriend you but you're making it difficult!" She jumped up.

"Befriend!? You're a home wrecker!" Maria defended.

"Homewrecker?! He doesn't even like you!"

"Well that wasn't his choice to make, Maria is better for his future" Lily interrupted.

She didn't have an argument, ever since the bluenette met her he has been hurt and possessed. With this pregnancy he has jumped through hoops to satisfy her needs, she's felt guilty for making things difficult for him.

He loves you; he stays because he loves you.

Haou was her strength and reassurance, without the supreme queen around she would have probably given in. Re-clenching her fists, brown switched to bright gold and her body relaxed holding a more powerful aura to it. She sat down, her back straightened and arms crossed over her chest. Haou was more prone to dealing with stubborn fools such as these women, she was a queen after all.

"I'll give you two choices Mrs. Anderson" Her voice was ice cold.

"You can either accept me and be in your grandchild's life or never contact this family again."

Lily was silent, she was to shocked and speechless to react to this offer. Maria on the other hand looked tired of being pushed around, gold eyes slid over to the girl as she glared. Just as the blonde was about to open her mouth Haou held up a finger toward her and gently shushed her. Maria was taken back and decided to sit back down and stay quiet.

Gold slid right back over to Lily she had already reorganized her thoughts and looked prepared to deal with Judai now.

"Then I guess this is goodbye" Lily stood up.

Judai had thought they had one until Lily Anderson whispered in passing 'I will not let you ruin my son's future.' Judai froze as the two-woman left, Haou released control and the brunette gasped feeling suffocated. She mentally cursed herself wondering why all the crazy shit had to happen to her. Finally getting up she slowly walked herself back to the Slifer dorm, the cool night air easing her temper. Brown orbs looked up at the shining constellations, her feet stopped moving and smiles graced her lips.

Kuriboh nuzzled into her cheek and mewed happily, he always did know how to comfort the duelist. Her eyes were glued to the stars that she didn't hear the footsteps come up behind her. A strong arm wrapped around the back of her waist and pulled the brunette into his chest.

"Hello Jesse" She sighed.

"How was your day?" He nuzzled his nose into her soft brown locks.

"Stress" Her voice was deadpanned.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to spend time with my mother."

He was right, he warned her it was bad idea but she wanted him to be happy. A small sob ripped from her throat as the tears finally spilled from her eyes, the bluenette pulled her into a hug trying to comfort her.

"I just wanted to try and make things right" she whimpered.

"I don't need her Judai, all I need is you and our baby girl."

Another sob ripped from her throat "That was so fucking sweet."

Jesse laughed and hugged her tighter, well as tight as he could with her swollen stomach. When she finally calmed down the two walked over to the grass covered ledge by the Slifer dorms. Sitting down the brunette continued to look at the stars finding comfort in them. Jesse laid down with her, his head on her lap as he stared up at the sky.

"I think I have an idea for our baby girls name" Her voice was soft Jesse barely heard her.

"What would that be?"

"Nova" A silence hung in the air.

"I love it" The bluenette smiled.

Judai ran her fingers through his blue locks, enjoying the soft feeling on the tips of her fingers. Brown orbs locked onto green, Jesse's heart fluttered, the stars seemed to illuminate and make the brunette shine. Sitting up from his spot he took one of the brunettes' hands, she looked puzzled but still smiled.

"Judai I have some thing important to ask you"

"You can ask me anything jess."

"I love you Judai and I'm so happy we are starting a family together" He smiled.

"I love you to"

"Ever since I met you last year I knew I always wanted to be by your side." He held her hand close and smiled lovingly.

"I don't care what my mother thinks I want you with me for the rest of my life."

The brunette's eyes widened, Jesse had her hand close to his chest and was on one knee looking directly at her. His eyes filled with love, she watched as he reached into his pocket pulling out a small box. Her throat choked and she felt a knot form in her stomach. The bluenette held out the box holding a silver ring with a red rose on top and when Judai looked there was a blue sapphire in the middle of the rose.

"J-Jess" Her voice broke.

"Judai Yuki will you make me the happiest man and marry me?" Jesse smiled.

Judai's smiled and tears spilled from her eyes "Yes! Yes I will Jesse!"

The blunette took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger, after glancing at the ring she pulled him into a deep kiss. His arms slid around her waist holding her to him as the kiss turned more passionate. A tongue slid against her bottom lip and she gladly granted him entrance. A small moan slipped out when his tongue roamed her mouth, they pulled away both faces flushed and smiling.

"I love you Judai."

"I love you to Jess."


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recover from my concussion and wisdom tooth a while ago so im back at it~

I have gotten a new job and I am very excited cause hopefully it will give me more time to write and draw! Although financially I might struggle a bit now but that’s for me to figure out lol. This story has got a few more chapters to it I hope you’re enjoying the ride.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another scream ripped through her throat as tears flooded from her eyes, the intense pain pulsing through her body had her mind blank. She could feel slight pressure squeezing her hand, her eyes slid over to glance at the gem duelist. Jesse hadn’t left her side since they got to the hospital, it was sweet but annoying at the same time. Don’t get her wrong she was happy and lucky to have him here but she wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him.  
She gritted her teeth as another wave of pain washed over her, the contractions were to close now she barely had time to breath. As she tried to catch any kind of breath she felt the bluenette next to her mover her bangs out of her sweaty face. The brunette squeezed her lovers’ hand hard causing him to yelp as another contraction hit.  
“Your almost at the right dilation, this baby is coming soon miss Yuki” The doctor changed his gloves.  
A blonde nurse came to the brunette’s side taking her other hand and locking eyes with her.  
“I’m gonna help you through this, I need you to breath and push with me” The nurse gave her hand a comforting squeeze.  
The brunette gave a scared and unsure look, Jesse smiled and rubbed her arm for comfort.  
“It’s ok hunny you can do this.”  
“It’s your fault I have to do this at all!!!” she snapped.  
The bluenette was taken back as she growled at him, eyes swapping back and forth between gold and brown. The nurse noticing the disheartened boy gave him a small smile.  
“This is normal for pregnant women; don’t take anything she says seriously.”  
Jesse gave a short nod and went back to trying to comfort his fiancé while she shouted profanities he didn’t even know she knew. The nurse sat the girl up a bit and showed her how to breath properly. In and out, over and over again she kept breaking when another contraction hit her. She shook her head as Jesse and the nurse tried to instruct her, her focus was lost as the pain had her sole attention.  
“Just get this baby out of me!!!” She screamed and cried.  
The nurse jumped slightly and shared a look with the doctor, he gave her a short nod and focused on the babies exit.  
“We are gonna push now Judai” The nurse cooed.  
The brunette nodded as the nurse one arm hugged her walking her through the breathing again. once getting the breathing in check Judai started to push, each push was followed by a scream and more tears. Each time making the bluenette next to her flinch in guilt, she was squeezing his hand so much he thought she might break it. Another push another scream and another flinch the cycle repeated for what felt like hours until finally the doctor mentioned he saw the head.   
The baby was free and Judai fell back against the bed smiling, Jesse kissed her forehead and met her smile with one of his own. The doctor handed the crying infant to the nurse, the blonde woman went to go clean it. As the baby was being cleaned another wave of pain hit the brunette making her scream.  
“There’s another one” The doctors eyes widen.  
“Twins?!” Jesse yelped “We thought there was only one!”  
The cycle repeated only this time not as long, Judai pushed about three times and the baby came out. Jesse only stared shocked at the panting girl, she was pale and exhausted. Another nurse took the second baby to wash it, the blonde nurse came over with a small infant wrapped in a pink blanket. This made the brunette sit right up no matter the pain she felt, The nurse gently laid the bundle in Judai’s arms. The brunette smiled as she stared down lovingly at the little peanut.   
The other baby was swaddled in a blue blanket and brought to Jesse, He gladly took the baby and sat next to his fiancé.  
“Have you decided on names?” The nurse asked.  
“The girl is Nova” Judai smiled.  
“Darian” Jesse stared at the boy.  
“Excellent names” The nurse smirked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Judai curled into Jesses side and she sleep, the blunette nuzzled into her hair falling into a deep sleep himself. The babies were taken awhile ago by the nurses to be checked, Judai was completely drained so she fell right asleep. The duelist couldn’t help but smile, he had a big family thanks to the brunette. As his mind drifted all he could think was how Judai had given him so much since he came to the academy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Down the hall Lily stared trough the window, her eyes drawn to the wiggling little infant. A smile graced her lips, she turned on her heal and headed over to a nurse working with the babies.  
“Excuse me when can Nova leave?” Lily smiled.  
“Well she is good to go when her mother is” The nurse hummed not really paying attention to the woman.  
“Does that matter if she’s adopted?”  
“Adopted?” The nurse froze up.  
The young girl turned to meet Lily’s icy gaze and she shivered, in the woman’s hand was a form for adoption. Scanning over the form the nurse gave a short nod handing the papers back.  
“Let me bring you to the doctor and we will see about an early discharge”  
“Thank you, oh and please don’t notify Miss Yuki”   
“Why not?” The nurse was confused.  
“Poor girls her age have the hardest times when it comes to saying goodbye” Lily sighed.  
The nurse felt a tinge of guilt but promised as she brought Lily to the doctor in charge. It took a few hours but after the paperwork was settled Lily had the sweet baby girl in her arms as she left the hospital. Waiting outside Maria stood, as soon as she saw the little bundle she broke into a smile.   
“She’s adorable” She cooed.  
“since we have her Jesse will come to us, once he surrenders we will keep the ‘adoption’ hush hush” Lily grinned.  
“We will be the happiest family” Maria felt her face flush.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She managed to sleep into the afternoon but as soon as a few alarms went off for patients the brunette was awake. Her side was empty, she assumed he was either getting her breakfast or went to see their kids. Feeling a bit of separation anxiety she pulled herself out of the hospital bed. The was a bit of pain going through her body but she worked through it. Leaving her comfy room she headed down the hall only to be met by a lot of yelling and panic.  
The voices were so familiar, confused Judai pressed forward only to see her parents, Jesse and Lukas arguing with some doctors. All her senses started to panic although she wouldn’t let it show just yet, when she got closer she cleared her throat.  
“What’s going on?”  
The group fell silent all their eyes locked on Judai’s, she read panic and guilt in the orbs which didn’t help her anxiety.  
“What’s going on?” She repeated.  
“It seems my wife took Nova” Lukas broke the silence.  
She froze the anxiety that already tugged at her conscious now chocked her leaving her suffocated. Her knees went numb as well as half of her body, as if he had a sixth sense Jesse rushed over to her and caught her before she could fall to her knees. A strangled and chocked sob made its way out of her throat as she held on tight to her lover. She couldn’t process the news fully or maybe she just couldn’t believe they let this happen.  
“D-Darian?” her voice was a little above a whisper.  
“He is still here; mom didn’t know we had twins” Jesse rubbed her back.  
She will pay  
Yubel and Haou’s voice practically screamed in her head, their fury and thirst for revenge fueled her. Pulling herself together she gently pulled away from the blunette and looks toward the doctor.  
“I’m going to call the police to try and get my kid back” her voice was ice cold “however I will also be giving your hospitals director a call.”  
He gave her a short and guilty nod then headed to his office to gather an files that would help the family. Jesse kept his hold on his lover knowing she still hasn’t fully recovered.  
“I’ll get you back to bed, you need time to heal” Jesse tried to lead her.  
“I just need an hour”   
“Judai your going to need a lot longer” He tried to reason.  
“Trust me with Yubel and Haou’s abilities I’ll only need an hour” Judai got a sadistic smile on her face.  
Jesse shivered as he got her back in bed, his mother was in for one hell of a fight. Running his finger through her soft brown locks he smiled, no matter what she did he would help and be on her side. Placing a gently kiss to her forehead he left the room to give her some privacy.


End file.
